Cherry Tease
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Quatre and Trowa's first date ends rather well, Duo, upon finding out that the two went out decides to tease the poor blonde about letting the sexy clown 'pop his cherry'. 3x4 Color Collection Orginial


**Cherry Tease - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask**

Duo grinned over his coffee cup again as Quatre shifted yet again. He glanced over at the break room entrance in time to see Trowa pass his blonde counterpart a wink as he walked by. Fifth time in the past hour.

"So Quat. What's up with Mr. Silent Clown?" Duo commented absently. "I mean he's walked past like twenty times." He exaggerated, sipping his coffee. He smirked behind his coffee cup when the blush went from light pink to a red. Ooooooohhhh. He looked again at his blonde friend and noticed, not for the first time, the uneasy shifting in the seat. OH. MY. GOD!

"I don't know what you're talking about Duo." Quatre replied diplomatically. AKA, flat out lie.

Violet eyes narrowed before zeroing in on the red patch of skin at the base of Quatre's neck. Oh Cattie you dog. "Oh really. Well I was kinda hopin it was you he was passing winks off to. Seeing as how Heero would kill him if he even remotely thought Trowa was sendin'em my way." He winked at the brightly blushing blonde as he shifted yet again. "So."

"Alright fine." Quatre groaned. "We went out on a date." He huffed, reaching and grabbing one the apples on the table.

"That's it?" Duo asked, not believing it one bit.

"No." Quatre took a deep breath. "There was a bit more after the date." He muttered, biting into the apple harshly. "We went back to his place and watched a movie." Quatre told him, snapping another harsh bit.

"Which movie did you watch?" Duo asked with an easy going grin. Oh how he loved teasing the poor blonde.

Quatre flushed a little bit more. "Uhm."

Duo gave him a cat-got-the-cream grin and leaned forward. "Oh what's wrong Cattie? Don't remember which movie you watched? Now I wonder why that is."

Quatre scowled at the long haired teen. "We weren't exactly paying attention okay." He bit out taking another bit.

"So I guess that means you let Tro-Tro pop your cherry huh?" Duo asked, hiding his shit eating grin behind his coffee cup. He watched as Quatre choked on the apple he'd just swallowed and then snorted when the blonde looked at him, his face a bright cherry red. Oh teasing Quatre always paid off. The reactions he got from the blonde were always great.

"DUO!" Quatre shouted.

"Quatre!" Duo whined back. "It's all good my little blonde! I won't tell anyone that you and Trowa finally did th-"

"DUO!" Quatre shouted again, cutting the braided teen off mid tease, face flaming a darker cherry red.

"Okay. So." He dropped his voice and leaned eagerly across the table. "Is that why Tro's been, like on cloud nine today?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Cuz the two of you got freaky in the bedroom." He teased with a grin, much to Quatre's embarrassment.

"Not the bedroom." Quatre muttered.

Duo gasped. "He popped your cherry on the couch!" Duo hissed out loudly.

Quatre groaned and dropped his head into his hands, muttering to himself in Arabic. "Wow. Tro's got no class!" Duo muttered leaning back in his chair, hiding his grin very well. He loved tormenting the poor blonde. It was so easy to do too.

"DUO! Please." Quatre begged from behind his hands. "Just shut your trap." He groaned. "Besides Trowa has class." Quatre snipped, looking up heatedly, face still flushed darkly, which just made the glare all the more adorable to Duo.

"Awwww. Cattie!" Duo chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll let it drop." He snorted. "After I confirm one thing." He muttered under his breath. "Was it good?!" He asked excitedly.

Quatre gaped at him. About that time Trowa and Heero came into the room. "Was what good?" Heero asked, going for the coffee machine.

"Don't you even dare Duo Maxwell." Quatre hissed.

Duo grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Quat and I were just talking about his and Tro's date last night. We were talking bout the movie." He turned glittering violet orbs on Trowa. "So, how was the movie Tro?" He asked, earning a glare and growl from Trowa. He shot out of his chair and dove behind Heero, slipping his lips over Heero's quickly.

"No need to be embarrassed!" Duo chuckled. "We had sex last night too!" He cackled and bolted out of the room, shouting down the hall. "HEY FEI! TROWA FINALLY GOT INTO QUATRE'S PANTS LAST NIGHT! ON THE COUCH AT THAT!"

Quatre stared horrified out the door before his face became a bright cherry red and he dropped his head into folded arms on the table.

"He's only teasing Quatre." Heero informed him. "Wufei's the only one of the floor. Everyone else went to lunch." He informed the two horrified agents before calmly walking out of the break room.

"I am so going to kill him." Quatre moaned.

Trowa took a moment to shake off his shock and startlement before he leaned over Quatre's chair, his lips brushing against Quatre's ear. "No worries love. I'll make sure he gets shot on the next mission." He promised. Quatre gave a weary chuckle. Trowa pressed a light kiss to Quatre's neck before swiping his tongue across it and pulling back.

Quatre let out a yipe and his hand flew up to cover the area. "Trowa!" He hissed.

Trowa let out a chuckle and shook his head. "So, are you coming over or am I?" He asked with a light teasing smirk, making Quatre blush more.

"Trowa!" He squeaked.

~END~


End file.
